Moving Stability
by Shin Writer
Summary: War for the covenant seems almost to simplistic but for the men and women of the UNSC armed forces it isnt as so. One ace pilot will learn the hard way.. above reach. As they fight for Love and war.
1. Pre read

Hello all and this is what I like to call a pre-read section.

Id like to say this if my first story all comments welcomed and I would love to continue based on if you like it or not.

The setting and story is based off of ace pilots of the sleek and powerful long sword divisions. The setting is reach and the pre-days to the REACH invasion and there acts of when the time comes. I thought of this story as a side track to the usual story of Spartans to show the true emotions of war within un-augmented human beings as they struggle with every essence of their fiber.

Again thank you, and review please

Shin Writer


	2. At first flight

PROLOGUE-Widely known to most people of UNSC the pilots 0f those ever fateful longsword ships soared and protected the skies of the human frontier and homeland with the up most loyalty and courage. However.It is known usually when a LS pilot is crash-landed he or she is almost proclaimed dead, for in enemy territory there is little to no hope of saving the ill-equipped pilot. 

Reach-1600-present day reach Pre-4 days of invasion.  
Naval Base Omega-Charlie three.

Pvt.Dousan.S.Ryan checked out clean in his usual test for the requirements met for Naval operations, he was a pilot almost fresh off the green. Earth being the green, there he was grown and bred as a soldier, his father was a Naval Marine and a proud man, his mother was involved in the core as a navy nurse. After fighting a civil dispute against the separatist at the meteor some 22 years ago, after of course being shot in the leg.

His father'sengagement had to be one of the most popular maneuvers in the UNSC ground engagements, He and 15 other men created a firing circumrance and stifled the separatists means of delaying the forces to capture the control of the entire meteor, but however nonetheless famous does not account for reinforcements. They were overrunned and capture. Surprisingly 5 days later they were released to the Battle cruiser "Alburn wings". Little was questioned about how it came to be but. There was talk of Spartans being involved.

"Hey Ryan! man wake up you dozed off again!" Pvt.Robbie.M Collins stared with narrowed eyes at Ryan as he saw his friend almost blank out as the patient nurse awaited more Naval staff and rostered employees for checking.

"Yeah.yah, I'm up sorry." Looking in the mirror of the nearest wall, he brushed a hand over his slightly tanned skin and over dark eyes. His unusual mid length hair was due to the fact pilots had more leniency with their haircuts, seeing as they don't see many fire fights these days..they rarely survive to see the ground as they slam into. He'd have to shave soon..Small stubbles of hair appeared over his lower face.

"Okay lets go.." Pushing past his friend he straightened his uniform composed of pale green jumpers and the famous flaming fist, walking down the corridor he saw soldiers, officers and meds alike rushing about. there were more confirmed reports of covenant acti-

"I am telling you man, they are coming. they are we going to be fighting tooth and nail for this planet!"

Ryan replied "Would you bequiet!..Your mad to scream that about. I should let the O.D.S.T's after you..they'll thrash you good.."

A look of pure terror came over the young privates face as he shut up instantly, almost wanting to throw up due to his comparison to that of a ghost."Ryan..i am just sa-ying..that it could happen.."

Stopping in mid step across the dining area he looked his friend straight in the eye."We have..MAC guns…the entire fleet..thousands of soldiers..and hundreds..as I am told..spartans in our possession..any covvies coming in will be mush before they hit planet side.."

"I Hope your right.."

"if I am not, I'll walk up and invite them with a hearty handshake and a stout hug..Okay, just calm down..lets eat"

Reach-0800 hours Pre-invasion 3 days.

"The A.I Jubilie has stumbled on a high frequency alarm of battle ready-ness for us, it seems that the talk of a covenant assault is nothing of the impossible..if they do come, it is us the flaming fists of the sky who will be taking the fight to them boys, be crisp and frosty our there Okay?"

"WHOO-RAH!" Applied the men and women of the Long-sword fighter divison.

The place was the naval ops briefing station able and willing to hold 450 men, usually there were about 200 of these stations through out three bases.

Col. H Rosen spoke with his usual tough exterior and slight hick accent. "Now men..and women, When you see those purple, teet sucking bastards you blow their asses out of the sky..wither it be with .50 cals of hot lead or a steaming pile of rocket fuel up their tail pipes."

"Our estimate is that there are near 340 assualt ships..not counting support craft.., yes I know there is a lot to go around but, you all will get your fill, and so will our Big Buddies, the MAC guns."

"Now, Go prep yours crews and co-pilots..i want you at any hours calling my troops, even I will be tearing the sky with you men and women..we need all the soldiers we can get"

The Colonel turned and saluted the flag and then his pilots, an extreme amount of pride and hope was bestowed with the men and women of the Long Sword Dv5-30 Dvision.

Pushing past people ryan reached robbie talking to a dark haired women, smirking slightly he nudged his arm and spoke "Come on lets get something to drink.."

Later, Ryan met up with his co-pilot Robbie, they had a drink at the bar and watched with a smile as the men and women enjoyed them selves, many of different suites and ranks living as human beings should, but their entire race was threatned ..they had to unite or die.


End file.
